


got you, don't need anybody else (you make me feel complete)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Overprotective! Bang Chan, Pet Names, They're engaged, kim woojin is chan's baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan reminds woojin on how much he loves him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	got you, don't need anybody else (you make me feel complete)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: foul language, slurs, homophobia

Woojin sighs. “Stop it Channie,”

The blond ignores him and continues his confrontation with the third party talking to them. “Would you like to repeat what you say about my fiancé? I didn't seem to quite catch it earlier.”

“I thought I had already made it _clear_ enough for you losers.”

“What? You don't have the balls or you’re afraid like the dumb pussy you are?”

Chan burned holes into him even if Woojin nervously grabs his wrist out of habit and because he was afraid of what's to come. “Please don't fight,” he assures him with a smile and shoots a hard glare back at the stranger.

“I'm not apologizing if that’s what you’re asking for, but you shouldn't be protecting a fag like him,” another insult was driven in the conversation.

Chan is about to lunge at him not until a small sniffle comes from Woojin, he stops and checks on him right away. “Babe, are you ok?” then he faces the other once again. “You punk! How _dare_ you speak such ill words towards him?” not wanting to wait any longer to attack yet Woojin tugs him back by the wrist to stop him.

“I want to go home now, can we Channie, please?”

Woojin was practically begging at this point and Chan gathers him in his arms. “Hey, hey it's ok baby, ignore this dumbass.”

“Fuck you, bro.”

“Fucker! That's why your mother fails at giving birth to an insensible son like your irrelevant ass!” the Australian already has enough of this nonsense and finally swings at him out of anger. The guy slowly falls to the snowed ground with a tumultuous _thud_ after Chan's fist makes contact with his face.

Woojin cries. “Channie, _don't_!” his whole body starts shaking at the brutality display in his view. He was never a big fan of violence but Chan gently grabs him by the wrist after landing one more kick to the guy's stomach for the last time.

“Piece of shit. Babe, let's go, I'm done wasting my valuable time here,” they leave to head to the direction of their shared apartment a few blocks away.

The brunette lets Chan hold his hand the whole way before his empty stomach rumbles out of the blue, announcing loudly that he was hungry. His puffy face heats up when he realizes it was coming from him and no one else.

Chan turns to look at him. “Wooj, do you want to go eat somewhere?”

“... No, it's ok, let's go.”

Chan stares at him until he feels uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. “What? I said I'm fine, may we please…”

The Australian pulls him by the arm in the kindest manner, leaving Woojin to be confused as Chan changes their sense of direction and takes him somewhere that wasn't to their apartment.

“Where are we going Channie?” having a hard time keeping up with Chan. The blond was walking at a fast pace and Woojin almost hits his face against his husband's back when he abruptly stops his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk.

“ _Ow_ , Chan, you big meanie—”

“Wooj? Listen to me for a moment baby,” he glances over his shoulders. “I don't want you to take those asshole's words to heart _ok_? He doesn't know what he's talking about and I do anything to protect you even if it costs me my own life,” reaching out to lace their fingers together. “I will also be a bad hubby if I don't feed you,” he rests his forehead against a red-faced Woojin hearing his words.

“Still, you didn't have to,” says Woojin, playing with the material of Chan's jeans jacket. “He was kinda right, you shouldn't protect some—”

“Hold it, stop right there. Do not think about finishing that sentence. What did I just say? His words don't matter. Only our love does and I love you very much.”

“But,”

Woojin doesn't lift his head and it makes Chan worry. The Australian lets go of their intervene hands and grasp Woojin's chin delicately to get him to look at him. A stab pushes straight through his heart from the tears shedding from Woojin's majestic brown arises.

“Oh, Woojinnie,” the brunette tries to shove Chan's hands away from him but struggles as a thumb touch his skin, caressing it with soft touches. “Don't cry, you're too beautiful to let them crystals go to waste.” there's no space left between them, and Woojin's breath gets stuck in his throat at the close contact.

Oh. Chan is kissing him.

“You might not believe my words now, but I do _hope_ that you will later in the future because I care about you too much to let someone hurt you like that again,” pulling away and coos at a stuttering Woojin. “Aww, look at my Woojinnie~”

“Channie~” hitting him on the arm in protest and a small smile appears at the corners of his mouth. “I love you too.”

Chan chuckles. “What? You know I do anything in a heartbeat for you to be happy, baby.”

“I know,” Woojin pecks him on the cheeks. “But I'm hungry, you told me you're going to feed me. Were you lying about it?” pouting cutely Chan has to clench onto his chest.

“I’m about to have a heart attack. Why are you so adorable huh?”

Woojin stomps his feet on the ground. “ _Channie_ , hurry up~”

“Ok, ok let's go my baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ><' I swear I don't leave on purpose ~
> 
> I have just been dealing with this slump (?) depression sucks yet I hope this makes sense lmao.
> 
> Woojinnie is such a cutie and I'm glad to see he's doing well, looking at his recent IG post <3
> 
> I'm also taking requests? So feel free to send some :')


End file.
